Unknown appearance, Enemy of the past?
by blazenwhiper
Summary: A mysterious clan of demons that was massacred by a demon that drinks the blood of humans. Our Hero Negi finds himself in the middle of a hatred breed over the years. P.S. I do NOT own Mahou Sensei Negima. this is purely fanfiction. read an reply.
1. unexpected visit

Here is the first Chapter of my story, Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Negima Sensei in any way, this is purely a fanfic made for entertainment.**

Please R&R if you could.

* * *

-**One Week Prior to the Mahora festival**

_At the dead of night just outside Mahora Academy, the clouds blocked out the moon, over shadowing the entire campus, a pair of strange people gazed down upon the school._

"Hehe... so this is the Mahora Academy huh?" A cold male voice spoke out, his breath making steam as he spoke. He stared out toward the school, able to feel the immense energy coming from the ground itself.

"This should be fun... right brother Tougen?" A female voice sounded out from the shadows, with a creepy chuckle she looked out toward the World Tree. "This place… it feels just like my village." Her voice took on a sad tone, sad memories resurfacing. "Rin…" Tougen stared down

**-Several Hours Later-**

The bell sounded off at Mahora, signaling the end of the school day. After Negi finished teaching classes, he received a call from Takamichi for plans about the festavil. After he finished the call he went out to the plaza to find his friends. Upon arriving he was blinded by a T-shirt "Negi-kun!" Konoka had clung to Negi, holding him close to her chest. "Geez Konoka, you just saw him in class." Asuna huffed a bit, though with Konoka, she had gotten used to her clinging to Negi. Setsuna chuckled a bit "Aww! But that was like 10 minutes ago!" Negi chuckled nerously having gotten used to Konoka and her clingy attitude. Just then Negi got a ghastly look on his face. "Oi! Negi! What's with that look?" Negi turned his head slowly to Asuna, "I-I forgot…master wanted us at her cottage after class for some afternoon training." The goup fell silent as a strong breeze passed by. "Ah!" a girl off in the distance screamed as the wind almost lifted up her skirt. "WHAT!" The group of Setsuna, Konoka, Asuna and Negi made a mad dash into the forest toward Evangeline's cottage.

"Geez Negi! Because of your call, Eva-san is going to kill us for being late!" Asuna said, running in front of Negi with a Ticked off look on her face. She was getting used to the hellish training Eva was putting them through but she was still afraid of her when she got angry. "S-sorry Asuna! Takamichi-san had to make sure I was ready for this years Festival." Negi, who was keeping pace behind her, trying to explain to her all the tasks he had to accomplish before the festival. The group continued their dash along to path; Negi was told never to arrive late to training or Eva would make his lessons that much more painful. Negi shivered at the thought of what awaited him upon his arrival.

Setsuna and Konoka, followed them close behind as they were greeted briefly by Kaede, who quickly took off into the direction of Eva's Cottage. When they finally where able to see Eva's cottage in the distance, they could vaguely see Evangeline who at this point was steaming with anger, her face darkness with an evil expression on it. Kotaro, who stood next to her, was having a hard time to running for covered as he saw Negi running up. With a somewhat scared look on his face, Kotaro forced a smile and waved over Negi.

"Oi! Negi! What the hell took you so long?" Kotaro shouted at them, his voice trembling slightly. Kotaro had arrived a bit early to so he had to wait quite a while with Evangeline, fearing that the entire time she'd attack him to relieve some anger off of him. Evangeline stood next to Kotaro almost the entire tim,e tapping her foot on the ground as she got more irritated with each passing minute.

As Negi stopped in front of his master, he was greeted with a warm and loving kick to the face by Evangeline, which sent him flying into the water. The others stood there knowing what would happen if they said anything. Negi then jumped out of the water, however he was knocked down quickly, and his head stepped on by Evangeline. She then looked down at him with an icy glare.

"Boy, what the hell took you so long?" she then smirked pressing her foot down against Negi's head before taking it off. She glared over at the others knowing that it was part of their fault. Negi got up quickly, "M-Master I was... talking to Takamichi about the Festival coming up!" talking in somewhat of a panic, Hoping not to get anymore hits from her.

Evangeline then glared at him grabbing his collar and dragging him inside quickly. "We're all going to have a talk." she smirked, as the others slowly followed in. They all walked up upstairs to the sphere, where the resort. Then before they get down to business they were suddenly greeted by Nodoka and Yue.

Negi, was let go of after he reached the upstairs walking up to his other students to greeted them "Nodoka-san, Yue-san, are you joining us today?" smiling slightly, his body shaking a bit with bit marks on his arm.

They both answered back at once "Y-Yes!" kind of nervously. Then they both looked at one of the other blushing. Kaede then appearing right next to them like the ninja she is. Nodoka asked where Ku Fei was.

"Ku Fei-Dono is... a bit busy with club activities and will probably be running late." Kaede explained. After everyone was settled, a quick flash of light expanded threw the room and everyone was then teleported inside of the Resort now.

-**Several hours later inside the Resort**-

After both Negi and Kotaro were disciplined, they went on to train. Kotaro was however pissed that he had to get disciplined even though he did nothing. Negi apologized before taking up a battle stance readying himself. Negi dashed forward running at Kotaro; he cast 101 arrows of wind sending to toward him, making them collide into each other causing distracting explosions infront of Kotaro, smoking from them getting in his way. Kotaro prepared himself as it cleared, he soon vanishes by using instant movement. Negi quickly scans the area searching for Kotaro, stepping back, suddenly from the ground wolf spirits bite and grab at his feet and ankles, preventing him from moving.

Right there and then Kotaro already gathers enough Ki in to his fist as his instant movemont did the trick and was close enough to hit Negi directly. Negi wasn't fast enough and took the hit, flying backwards making a smoke trail as his body then hit the hard ground. A quick instant movement himself, he gathered up his magic up in his fist with the 101 arrows of wind, and as Kotaro thought Negi was down he charged right at him with his instant and they both collided together. Making a small explosion, the two were sent sailing backwards as they regain their composure.

"Nice Negi." Kotaro said whipping the small blot on his face.

"Same to you Kotaro." Negi replied back with a grin.

They were being watched from the distance by Asuna, Nodoka, Yue, Konoka and Setsuna. "Geez... those brats are so energetic, even though it's still early." Asuna scratched her head with a sigh. She could never understand why these brats always enjoyed fighting with each other.

"Yes, they sure are." Setsuna said with a small laugh watching the two boys duke it out.

Asuna, then looking around not seeing Haruna anywhere, She made an unhappy face. "Hey Honya! Where is that Paru?" Nodoka, who was busy concentrating on her Artifact looked up quickly."Uh... well she's kind of busy with something... that's been keeping her up late at night apparently." Nodoka said in a soft voice. "Ahaha! She must have waited until the last minute again with that manga huh?" Asuna laughed softly, turning her attention back to watching Negi and Kotaro's fight, seeing that it now turned into a simple slug fest.

"Umm... well... I'm not sure what Haruna-san is doing really..." Nodoka said quizzically. "I see... such a bummer. She's missing out again!" Asuna complained a bit. "Those two seem to be having fun, but... I hope they won't get hurt much." Konoka said watching them; she always worried that they might push going too far in their fights, but knew that's they enjoyed the fights, so she said nothing. "Ojou-sama, I assure you, they won't get hurt." Setsuna said, knowing that they are strong enough to surpass her and would know how to take care of themselves properly.

As ten minutes passed, Kotaro and Negi both were readying for the last attack for their little warm up match today. Jumping back far away from one another, they begin to charge up for a final attack. Negi casts Megia E rebea absorbing darkness into his body. Kotaro transformed his body into its half-beast form, calling on his wolf spirits, charging his whole body with wolf spirits.

"Haha! Take this Negi!" Kotaro launches forward to attack him.

Negi grins and dashes toward Kotaro, fusing his fist with a spear of lightning; But both suddenly stopping in mid-dash, a dark and cold feeling over shadowing the entire resort. He heard a cold voice that seemed to echo throughout the entire resort. "_Hehehe…, so I finally meet the famous, Negi Springfield…" _the voice calls out, as two shadows jumped up from different sides of the resort. One landing in front of Negi, and the other landing in front of Kotaro. Tougen stared into Negi's eyes, as Rin did the same to Kotaro.


	2. Pace of Rage

Here is the next Chapter, Hope you enjoy it. Also all the cliff hangers I've left on all of my chapters are normally how Negima goes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Negima Sensei in any way, this is purely a fanfic made for entertainment.**

Please R&R if you could.

* * *

Negi was struck with a sensation of fear that he has never felt before, as if he was staring into the eyes of a blood thirsty demon ready to devour his soul if he even flinched. "w-who are you!" Negi stuttered and started breaking out into a cold sweat.

Tougen stood there his spiked silver hair glistened in the morning sun. He wore a black belted shirt and pants that constricted his body in a way that made it hard to move. His eyes glow an ice blue color that sent chills into Negis eyes. "How do you like it Negi-kun? How does it feel to have my petrifying gaze upon you? " He began to laugh softly as his let out a deep growl as his expression changed from an arrogant glare to a demon grin. " _Pathetic… perhaps I should kill you where you-_" before his could finish he was struck by Rin.

"Now, now brother, you are being very rude to them." She pulled away the flute that she struck her brother with and hid it in her Kimono that had a flower petal design covering it. Her hair was a golden color that seemed to have a life of its own. "Please forgive my brother, he gets carried away sometimes especially when it comes to you Negi-kun, he has admired you ever since he saw you in the tournament last year." She gave him a warm smile that could cure any sadness, when she suddenly struck her brother again canceling his gaze. " How many times have I told you! Don't use that move on anyone, it can really mess them up. "

Tougen was struck hard again as he glanced over and Negi and bowed "My apologize Negi-kun, I simply wanted to see if you could withstand it, though I got a little carried away, can you forgive me? " He gave Negi a smile that had no emotion behind it at all.

Negi blinked a bit seeing the siblings and scratched his head a bit and bowed in return. "Y-yes I can." Negi sweated a bit as the effects of the skill were slowly wearing off of him. His breathing became shallow for a few seconds then returned to normal.

Asuna looked over at Negi seeing that he was looking tired all of the sudden. "Hey you who are you anyway? And how did you find this place?" She stomped her foot down hard demanding an answer from him.

Tougen looked at the girl thinking that she looked like a moron but decided to answer her. "My name is Tougen, and this is my sister Rin." He looked at her seeing that she still looked upset. "It was pretty easy to find, I've been watching you all for the past week." He explained it to her seeing that she got a worried looked on her face.

"H-hey, you've been watching us! You pervert!" Asuna fumed greatly at him.

"I'm not a pervert" He grinned at her. Looking over at the others he suddenly noticed Setsuna and Kotaro in the background. "Hey you two, you seem..different from the others." Tougen pointed at them trying to figure out what this feeling was."

Setsuna and Kotaro looked at eachother then at Tougen. Kotaro stepped forward and confronted him "You're pretty strange yourself, you don't smell human, but you don't smell like a demon either." Kotaro tilted his head not able to figure out what he was.

"Smell? What are you a dog?" Tougen looked at Kotaro noticing his ears and tail

Kotaro was ticked off at the remark but kept his anger under control. "Heh… Dog huh…?" Kotaro moved his hands slightly and created a clone behind Tougen, His clone attacked him but was strangely destroyed before it could move. Kotaro gasped seeing it disappear without Tougen even moving an inch.

Tougen simply grinned at the pathetic sneak attack on him "Hah..what was that?"

"Hm...Not bad. Let us see if you can stop this!" before Kotaro could move Eva stepped forward and walked up to Tougen.

Without saying anything Eva moved her hand slightly causing her strings to bind Tougens limps instantly. Looking up at him she gave him a cold glare which could be felt by the others in the area. "I'll give you two choices, one you can take my test and if you pass I'll let you live, or two, I can kill you right now."

Tougen simply laughed and without any hesitation he chose the first one. He was fairly sure what was about to happen though he was amused by the threat.

"Boy! Get over here" Eva yelled for Negi

"Yes Master!" Negi quickly ran up beside her and stood there quietly.

"You'll be fighting the boy here. And if you can manage to late 15 minutes with him I'll let you live." What Eva said shocked everyone, they all knew that it was impossible and were quick to voice their disapproval.

"Eva-chan! What are you thinking? There is no way he can last that long against Negi!" Asuna wasn't too shocked about it since that's how she normally does things.

"I don't mind at all." Tougen said as all eyes drew to him wondering why he would choose something like that. "I've always wanted to fight Negi-kun one-on-one, I think it will be..Very interesting."

"Boy! If you hold back at all, I'll make sure you suffer greatly." Eva gave Negi a cold glare, causing Negi to instantly jump over to an open area and await the beginning of the battle. Something about Tougen seemed to piss Eva off to no ends. She couldn't think right and strangely wanted to see him bleed.

Tougen was released from the strings and slowly walked over to the battle ground where Negi was waiting. "Well since I'm fighting you, I better not hold back, right?" He stood far away from Negi and lifted one hand, motioning him to attack.

Negi used Dark magic absorbing it into his body. Without warning he used instant movement to dash beside him, putting all his weight into his left leg, he landed a direct hit onto Tougens leg, following with a strong punch to his side that sent him flying, causing him to hit the side of the castle.

"Negi, that's going too far!" Asuna complained seeing he wasn't holding back, she was quickly glared down by Eva and became silent knowing she should be quiet.

Tougen lay there motionless as his legs were twisted. He suddenly rose up twisting his body causing the bones in his legs to go back into place. "Not bad Negi-kun. Now let us continue." A figure suddenly overshadows Negi's body, barely able to react in time; he crouched down delivering a kick to his chest. Tougen laughed seeing his clone being tossed aside like it was nothing. "I forgot to mention I can use Shadow Clones too." Dashing forward striking at Negi, his attack was blocked instantly. Tougen started throwing rapid fire punches at Negi, who was able to block them all, not even breaking a sweat. He jumped back and made 3 more clones that scattered immediately out of sight.

Negi followed them with his eyes until they disappeared behind the castle, knowing they were going to be used for a diversion later on. Without chanting the incantation, Negi sent off ten arrows of lightning at Tougen, who dodged only three of them and took the other seven head on. Smoked enveloped him, as it slowly cleared Tougen appeared with barely a scratch on him. Negi using instant movement again, appearing in front of him only to be met with a kick, he was barely was able to dodge.

"Don't push your luck. Once I've seen a move once, it doesn't take me long to figure out how it works." One of his clones jumping out at Negi throwing him off balance for only moment, Tougen rushed in and attacked him from behind. Negi having only a few seconds to react, shot off a close range arrow of lightning at both targets sending them flying. His clone however didn't disappear due to it having density close to the original. Jumping out from behind Tougen and his first clone came his other two clones jumping toward him landing a hit on his chest and shoulder each. Negi slammed his fist toward the ground causing a giant rush of air around him infused with his magical energy. The two clones went flying disappearing into smoke, Tougen rushed at him through the smoke toward him, realizing he had disappeared. He felt a hand on his chest as Negi pulled his body back slightly forcing a large amount of magical energy through his hand into Tougen.

Tougen was sent back a few feet falling to his knees, he clutched his chest and started coughing up blood. "Ugh…Nice..Negi-kun." He looked down at his blood on the floor. A strange feeling over taking him, he quickly got up as if nothing had happened, his body relaxed and his head tilted backwards. "_heh..hehehehe..." _His laughter began to get louder as his leaned forward and lunged at Negi, ramming his body into his. He grasped his wrist twisting and forcing him to the ground. Negi broke out of it using instant movement to dash several yards away being taken off guard as Tougen landed a hit to his head, pushing it into the floor. Negi moved his legs kicking at Tougens other leg forcing him to step back giving Negi the time to recover. "_What happened to him! He's like a completely different person."_ Negi began to chant a spell setting up defense barriers and delay spells.

Eva watched in both awe and annoyance at how long he has lasted the time just now coming up on 8 minutes. A vain was throbbing on her forehead, stomping her foot on the ground hard. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HURRY UP AND BEAT HIM!" she shouted loudly at Negi.

Negi dashed backwards chanting a spell, summoning 12 air summoned spirits sending them to attack. Tougen became more agitated at this destroying the spirits one by one.

Negi began to chant one of his more powerful spells. "Spirits of Thunder, Spirits of Wind! Gather Unto Me! O Wind of the South Seas! Ye Who Blows, Clad In Thunder…Thunder Tempest!" He launched his spell towards Tougen who was busy cleaning up the last spirit. Unable to react at all he took the full force of it, a massive explosion engulfs him. A shockwave hits the people on the ground. Negi was panting slightly wondering if it even affected him.

The smoke slowly parted revealing a battered figure. Tougen was barely standing up and was bleeding profusely all over his body. Negi looked on in horror at the sight of him. His body was covered in scars most of them along his arms, with two giant scars on his chest. Tougens glance shifted to Negi, letting out a low yet demonic growl he stepped forward the blood slowly stopped flowing as a chilling aura blanketed the entire field.

Rin looked on as her brother was battered to the point were he could barely move anymore. She looked at his eyes seeing that they had shifted from ice blue to a blood red color. "Oh no..its happened again" She shuddered a bit looking at her flute then again at her brother.

Tougen disappeared from Negis view appearing behind him. He delivered a devastating blow to his neck, Negis barrier taking a lot of it but shattering under the pressure. He was sent back a few inches from it, aiming at Tougens chest he attacks with a strong burst of energy but is stopped short as his arm is grabbed.

Tougen began to crush Negis arm the bone suddenly snapping, his arm going limp. Negi used song of war to boost his attack, dashing to him he suddenly duck avoiding Tougens attempt to knock him away and blasts his leg with a strong punch. Tougen fumbles backwards a few feet growling in anger at him. Blood dripping from his body suddenly begins to smoke as it reaches the ground.

Rin gasps seeing that it had started to happen "Damn! I can't let him change" she raised her flute. She began to play a soft but haunting melody that made Tougens body lock up, an expression of terror appearing on his face, falling backwards trying to block out the song with his hands. A ghastly roar was let out as his eyes returned to an ice blue color.

"What did I do..?" He looked up seeing the blood around him knowing that it must have happened again. Chachamaru suddenly chimes in "Time is up." Expressions of shock were spread all around everyone stared in awe at someone who could last that long against Negi. Evangeline was completely blown away unsure at how she felt.

Tougen looked up at Negi and gave a big grin "Hah guess I pass." Laughing softly Negi smiled and laughed a bit with him.


	3. Past filled with Terror

Here is the next Chapter, Hope you enjoy it. Also all the cliff hangers I've left on all of my chapters are normally how Negima goes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Negima Sensei in any way, this is purely a fanfic made for entertainment.**

Please R&R if you could.

* * *

Konoka walked over to Tougen and Negi to make sure they were ok. When she saw there were in horrible condition she pulled out her card. "Adeat! Kochi No Hiougi, Hae No Suehiro." Healing Negi's broken arm almost instantly.

"Wow Konoka-san! You're getting even better at healing." Negi complimented her as the pain in his arm faded and was replaced with a soothing sensation.

Tougen was filled with a sense of satisfaction for having passed Evangelines test. Smiling softly his vision suddenly went blurry, clutching his chest he suddenly purged a large amount of blood out falling to the ground as his blood lay around his body.

Rin gasped seeing her brother fall down "Brother!" she screamed rushing over to him taking hold of his hands. "Brother! Brother! Hang on!"

Konoka rushed over casting her full recovery magic on him, but for some reason was taking a lot longer than it should have. "Huh? W-why is it hardly working?" she panicked seeing blood still rushing out of him barely slowing down at all.

Tears began to run out of Rins eyes, looking down at her brother who was barely hanging on. Suddenly the full recovery spell was able to work, stopping the blood flow and healing his wounds. "Ah! He stopped bleeding!" She gave a sigh of relief seeing that he was ok.

"Oi girl." Eva walked up behind Rin looking down at Tougens blood she was over powered by the scent of his blood. "Girl, tell me what you two are."

All eyes were drawn to Rin as they were all curious about what they really were. They knew Tougen wasn't human from the way he reacted to blood.

"I..guess I should tell you from the beginning then.." Rin sighed looking down at her brother who was unconscious at this time. "I'm..a Nature Nymph. It is my job to regulate the Mana in my Village to insure that the land doesn't die."

-**Flashback to Rins Past**-

As a child Rin had astounding powers to control the elements. She was made into a Shrine maiden of the temple to protect the tree that provided them with fertile land. Even though she was only 8 at the time she was constantly pressured by everyone to make the village prosper, she was still happy however because her mother and father where always there with her.

Her parents were always kind to her and kept her company when she felt like crying. She wasn't allowed to have any friends for fear that they might injure her or possibly get her killed. The only thing that truly kept her sane was her mothers flute. She loved when her mother would play it for her. It was a gentle sound that seemed to take away all her sorrows.

On the next morning she awoke early to a bright light coming from the windows. She thought that she had slept too long and rushed to get ready. She ran out of her house thinking she would be greeted by a warm glow of the sun, but instead she was met with a crimson flame that engulfed her village. Rin stood there in terror seeing her village being pillaged by cloaked figures. They were attacking people in a way she had never seen, their bodies aged quickly then suddenly turned to dust. The cloaked figures were draining the mana in their bodies. She was suddenly picked up by her mother and father as they dashed inside the temple sealing the entrance shut with a strong barrier. "Momma?" Rin started to cry as she was scared, not wanting this to be happening. "Hush now sweetie." Her mother said gently trying to calm her down when the barrier suddenly cracked. Her mother and father rushed to reinforce the barrier when a claw pieced it also piercing her fathers' chest. Rins eyes widened in horror seeing blood gush from her fathers' body. Her mother screamed as the barrier was destroyed and the doors to the temple torn open. A horrid figure towered over the entrance his face hidden by a shadow.

"This little girl? She is the source of power for this village?" Magus looked at her seeing that she was cowering in fear of him. "…Pathetic…"

Rins mother suddenly gets up and yells to her "Run!" she was cut short as Magus cut her body in half. Her top half of her body fell next to Rin, blood was spilling everywhere as she reached out and handed her daughter her flute. "R..Rin..ke-ep..t-this..it w..ill..pro..tect..you…"Barely able to talk she managed a smile before she died.

Rin looked at her mothers' body tears rolling down her face. She was too afraid to even scream at this point. She fell to her knees and clutched her mothers flute close to her chest. "Momma…!"

She barely cried out as Magus began walking toward her.

"Child you're coming with me now." Magus kneeled down to grab her.

Rin fell backwards and crawled away to the center of the temple, an orb of mana was located there. Her mothers flute began to glow as a sound from it reacted to the mana orb. Magus clutched his ears in pain as the sound overtook him screaming in pain. The orb of mana lodged itself into her chest. Her body started glowing as she was transported away from the temple.

She awoke several hours later, In the middle of the night. Looking around her she was in the middle of a forest she didn't recognize. She held the flute to her chest again, standing on her feet she began to walk not wanting to die yet.

Several days past now, wandering from place to place surviving on whatever she could find. A blizzard suddenly hit as she was trapped in the middle of it, her body barely able to keep moving. She walked past a strange mound in the snow seeing a trail of blood behind it. She cringed at the thought of it being a body, walking past it noticing a cave in the distance. "Ah! Shelter!"

She ran over to the cave as fast as she could, when she reached the inside of it she collapsed to the ground panting heavily. Shivering a lot she tried to find a good spot to rest. When looking down the long dark cave, she saw a light in it thinking someone was there. She was very afraid to approach it not knowing if that person wanted to harm her. Too cold to think much on it she walked toward the light. When she got close to it, there was a small boy laying against the wall blood dripping from him as his body had freshly made wounds on it.

She rushed over to him fearing he was dead. Checking him quickly she found that he was alive but barely, his eyes were lifeless as if his very soul was shattered. She torn off some of her shrine kimono and bandaged his deeper wounds. "Are you ok?" He didn't reply to her, not even moving at all. He just lay there without a word.

Rin searched around the cave, finding more firewood already stored along with fruit. She walked over to the fire and put more wood in it, sitting down next to the boy she laid a piece of fruit in his lap for him to eat. The blizzard outside was still going strong; it felt even colder inside the cave now. Rin lay close to the fire and the boy not wanting either to die. She had finally met someone close to her own age but it was hardly the situation she wanted it in. Barely able to keep her eyes open hay lay against him and fell asleep.

Rin woke up slowly the next morning, the blizzard still going strong. Rubbing her eyes a bit, she looked up to see if the boy was still there. He hadn't moved since yesterday and hadn't eaten anything. "Hey.. You need to eat something." She urged him to eat but got no response; picking up the fruit she held it to his lips trying to make him eat but nothing.

She decided to check his wounds, unraveling the torn cloth seeing that most of them had closed up, some of the deeper ones still needed to be bandaged up again. Tearing more of her Kimono off, she wrapped it around the wounds again. "There..thats better." She gave a faint smile trying not to think about her village. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound outside the cave.

A thunderous sound boomed into the cave, the sound of horses galloping could be heard getting closer and closer. Rin cowered next to the boy seeing many figures stop in front of them. "Well well what do we have here?" The tall brutish looking man stepped forward taking a good look at the two. He noticed the small girl with her clothing torn up a lot of her skin showing. The man grinned evilly as he approached. "Listen her girl, we are the Ice Raiders, and you'll be coming with us." Rin looked up not able to scream as she clutched the boys' arms. The tall man grabbed her by the hair pulling her away. Suddenly the small boys hand grabbed the man arm stopping him. His gaze didn't shift but his grip tightened greatly forcing the man to let go of Rins hair. "Gah! Damn you kid you are going to pay!" With one hand the brute punched the kid sending him flying, his head smashing against the wall of the cave. Running to him the brute and began to mercilessly punch him over and over, his wounds starting to open again.

Rin screamed yelling for them to stop when she was grabbed by one of the Ice Raiders lackeys. "Don't worry girl we'll keep you company." The thugs grabbed at her and began to rip at her clothing. She screaming out, thrashing about trying to get away. She looked over at the boy seeing him being beaten within an inch of his life, as he suddenly stopped breathing. The Ice Raiders leader got up and walked over to Rin. "Now.. Where were we?" He grinned at her ripping more of her clothing off. Rin screamed at the top of her lungs.

The scream echoed throughout the cave a burst of cold air rushed in from the opposite side of the entrance. This threw the thugs off balance one of the rushing away for the exit thinking something bad was about to happen. As soon as he was reaching the exit, Ice was covering it quickly. The thug tried hard to break it but couldn't even crack it. When he decided to give up a claw shot out from the ice grabbing a hold of his skull.

His scream of terror was heard by the other Raiders. "What was that!" They brought rin along with them her tearing at the eyes. She looked up seeing a icy figure coming out of the frozen entrance. She recognized it thinking that it was the little boy. "You're alive!" She smiled relieved that he was alive but looking into his eyes she saw a horrible sight. A blood lust that wasn't there before, one that was similar to the demon that attacked her village.

The Boy stepped out of the ice and walked closer to the Raiders. One of the lackeys rushed at him, the boy thrust his claw through his head blood gushing from it, split him down the middle puling his spine out letting the blood gush everywhere. He grinned widely and picked up the thug that first rushed to get out. He clutched his head putting pressure on it as it suddenly broke open his body falling to the ground but quickly frozen solid his expression as he died still on his face. The Ice Raiders stepped back a bit seeing that he wasn't human. "y-you're a monster!" The boy grabbed at the leaders neck, freezing solid the other Raiders leaving him to die alone now. He began to laugh, seeing the expression of terror on his face, reaching upward he ripped off his arms and froze the flesh around his shoulder so he didn't die of blood loss. He ripped his legs off very slowly, letting him experience the exquisite pain. Freezing solid where he tore the body part off, he ripped the bone out of his legs and jammed them into his stomach letting blood and acid rush from it before slowly letting the frost take his body. Before he watched him freeze solid he formed a spear of ice and thrust it into his head. "My name is Tougen..Remember it as you burn in hell."

Rin sat there in disbelief not able to comprehend what just happened. She knew something was wrong but she was over taken by fear and could move at all. Tougen turned to Rin and walked forward to her. He stood in front of her as he reached back his claw growing as it fused with more of the ice. He readied to strike her in half. Rins' eyes tear up seeing that her life was about to end. She cried softly thinking about her mother. The orb of mana in her chest began to glow, her flute reacting to it; a beautiful melody was released from it suddenly. Tougen strikes at her but was stopped short by the melody. His body contorted as if in pain from the sound. His body slowly returned to normal, the ice dissolving from him, but not from the thugs. He fell to his knees, panting heavily. Rin looked at him still scared asking him. "A-are..you ok?" her voice studdered wondering if he was back to normal. Tougen looked up at her, his eyes tearing up. He had killed people without meaning to. Rin crawled over to him and held him in her arms, her body shaking a little "It's alright now." Her voice was gentle now, Tougen quickly falling unconscious.

-**End Flashback**-

"After that we decided to stay together as brother and sister and keep each other safe." Rin sighed, feeling alittle embarrassed and sad from telling her story. She looked up from her brother seeing that everyone was crying from the story.

"That was so sad…!" Asunas voice was breaking up as she tried to stop crying. Konoka and Nodoka were weeping heavily from it. Setsuna, Yue, and even Haruna, who had came in, during the middle were tearing up a little. Eva coughed slightly, wiping a tear from her eye. "I see, so that's what happened then.." Rin blinked, she was a little shocked that they were shedding tears for them, even though they don't know each other at all.

Asune wiped away her tears. "You said you found him cut up right? How were they made?" she was curious as to how they got there. "W-well I… Don't really know, brother never told me."

Tougen opened his eyes slightly "They were made when my father tried to kill me." He said with hatred in his voice. Just the thought of it made his heart throb with a heavy feeling. "We were fleeing a mod that found out we were demons. We finally managed to escape them, but he was wounded badly. I guess his mind couldn't take it when everyone we trusted suddenly turning on us and trying to kill us." Tougen sighed, looking up toward Eva. "There was one thing that he told me that always interested me..He told me many years ago that my clan was almost completely wiped out by a very interesting type of demon. He said that it was a... vampire."

_Due to unfortunate cercumstances the hosts of Comedy with Eva and blaze are currently indesposed.  
Because of this please welcome our guests Asune and Setsuna!_

Asuna: Gah! where'd that brat go!

Setsuna: A-asuna-san! we're on the air!

Asuna: ... H-hello everyone! Welcome to our show!... even though Negi was suppose to be here aswell.

Setsuna: Negi-sensei...had a little...problem in the first chapter. It seems Eva-san and blaze-kun forgot about him when fighting and he was left there for a few days. he's in the hospitle now.

Asuna: EH! What is wrong with those two! how could they leave a kid there like that! Ohh! when i see them i'm going to give them a talking too. i bet it was all that Evas fault too! she takes things too far!

Setsuna: _A-A-asuna-s-san... b-behind you...  
Setsuna was shivering badly as if she was scared for her life_

_Asuna's head was gripped by a sinister looking hand, her head slowly turned to see Eva's grinning face._

Eva: _**Who's fault was it...?**_

_Asuna was scared stiff at this and was quickly sent flying into the air, becoming a star in the sky._

Eva: thanks for joining us! please look forward to our next episode of Comedy with Eva and blaze!... _**You'll join us...Right...?**_


	4. Broken soul, Lost in the past

Here is the next Chapter, Hope you enjoy it. Also all the cliff hangers I've left on all of my chapters are normally how Negima goes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Negima Sensei in any way, this is purely a fanfic made for entertainment.**

Please R&R if you could.

* * *

**-Fukyuu Aisu (Eternal Ice) -**

A small tribe of demons that normally live in the high snowy mountains, rarely if ever would they interact with humans. Little was known about these strange demons but in the tribe there was a secret known only to them. These demons had the same life span as a human did so they were considered weaklings and saplings by the other demons. But in reality they were much older than they ever told anyone. When they came to the end of their lives they had a secret skill they let them revert back to the body of a baby losing all their memories. Though after a few hundred years of this they figured out how to recover their memories and grow that much stronger. A seal was placed onto their chest that when they turned the age of 18 they would recover their lost memories. But because of this, many of them went berserk with emotions they had never experienced before. Unable to handle this they went on a rampage in the human villages below. They were then thought of nothing but monsters from that moment on by many demons and all humans. One day a vampire was in the village that was attacked by the Fukyuu Aisu. She was a small vampire that looked no more than ten years old at the time but was incredibly strong. She tossed aside the demon as if it were nothing. The villagers cheered in delight as someone had finally killed one of those accursed demons. The small girl walked to the raging demon that was barely alive now, almost drawn to him. She got on all fours and started to drink the blood that was spilling from his chest. The villagers cheered still although seeing what the girl was doing terrified them seeing that she too was also a demon, running and hiding inside their houses. The small girls' body twisted as her eyes glowed red growling in anger as she dashed up the mountain in a blind rage. What seemed like only a few minutes to her, she reached the top of it as the Fukyuu Aisu stared in amazement at the girl who climbed the mountain. The small girl rushed forward and started to slaughter them one by one as they panic, fleeing in terror but only to be cut down by her claws. Their numbers began to wane as the minutes passed; one small boy fell from the top of the mountain disappearing into the mists. As the last few of the demon clan tried to stop the girl. The air around them changed suddenly as they thrust their hands into their chest opening a hole with a blue jewel inside of their chest. Their bodies were wrapped in ice as they stepped forward. Their claws grew larger and their hair turned into deadly spikes. Before they could finish the transformation they were cut down in an instant; their blood spilling over the snow turning it crimson. The small girl stood there for a few moments as she regained herself realizing what she did. She didn't shed a tear or even look sad as she stood up and walked down the mountain slowly. A small puppet flew after her. "Ehehehe! That was so exciting! There was so much blood spilling out of them." The puppet laughed but the small girl said nothing.

**-Tougens Past-**

Tougen was a young boy of the age of six when his life started to fall apart. It was an unusually warm winter morning when he awoke, quickly changing clothes he ran out into the snow that fell last night wanting to build something before it melted away. He crouched down into the snow in his favorite blue yukata picking up a large clump of snow suddenly feeling a strange tingle through his arms. The snow in his hands started to glow a soft white color, it taking form as it was surrounded by a cold air taking the shape of a shuriken. His face lit up with excitement as he rushed inside to show his mom.

Tougens mother looked at him as he ran inside holding something to his chest. "What's that you have there sweetie?" she smiled at him draping a thick cloth over him to warm him up. Tougen smiled wide as he showed her what he had made. "Look, look! Look what I made momma!" His mother looked at him then at the shuriken. "Made? How did you make something like that?" she had a puzzled look on her face, not knowing how he did something like that.

"Like this!" He held the ice shuriken up to her, it suddenly changing in shape becoming a ball. He smiled greatly thinking that she would be impressed with him, but only to his surprise he only saw an expression of terror. She fell backwards knocking the ice ball away from him, shattering on the floor. She stood up immediately and without thinking took his throat into her hands beginning to crush it.

"M-mo..m.." He was barely able to say as his vision started to blur. He couldn't believe what was happening; his own mother was standing over him squeezing the life out of him. _Why was this happening? All he was trying to do was make his mom happy with his new ability. I don't want to die I don't want to die! _His mind raced as everything started to fade into black. His body felt cold unable to move anymore. A soft snapping sound could be heard his body went limp falling to the floor.

His mother cringed seeing the lifeless body of her son laying there. She fell to the floor as a heavy stream of tears flowed out. She let out a scream, weeping over her child. His body freezing cold already, looking up at him she places a hand onto his cheek, brushing his hair from it. Her face locked up gasping for breath as her tears froze onto her face, her body twisting and shaking violently.

Tougens body jolted upward suddenly throwing his mothers body off him onto the floor. His eyes glow a dark red color as his face rose to meet hers, lifeless with the same expression when his neck snapped. Taking a single step forward ice started to cover the inside of the house slowly making its way to his mother before stopping in a circle around her. He rushed forward and thrust his hand through her chest.

Tougens mother gasps as she was pierced, unable to scream; her face showing an expression of writhing in pain. This brought Tougen back to his senses feeling something warm on his arm. He looked down seeing a massive amount of blood spilling out looking back up to see his mother coughing up blood. Tougen was terrified as he saw what he had done. He started to cry not knowing how or why this was happening to him. Feeling his mothers' warm hand on his cheek he looked back up to see her smiling.

She was in unimaginable amount of pain but wanted to look strong as her life faded away. "My sweet….c-child… I'm..so sorry…" she glided her hand to his arm and slowly pulled it out of her. Blood poured out onto Tougen, as she fell atop of him, her life finally faded away released from the pain.

Loud foot steps could be heard outside as Tougens father rushed in, breathing heavily. He had heard the scream, thinking that someone broke into the house but he only saw his wife lying lifeless atop of his son who was covered in her blood crying heavily. Unable to believe this he looked around the room to see if someone was still there. He saw an Ice orb lying on the floor. He instantly knew what it was and what had happened. He was filled with despair and rage at the same time, not knowing what to do. One of the villagers rushed into the house seeing that Tougens father was in a panic when he rushed in. Seeing something horrible he screamed in terror. "Monster!" He screamed loudly as he ran outside of the house, a few more villagers gathering outside as they were told what had happened. Knowing what they bother was now they gathered everyone in the village lighting torches, grabbing bow and arrows. They marched to the house and shot a flaming arrow at the house setting it ablaze. Tougens father grabbed his son and quickly rushed out of the house being met with a barrage of flaming arrow taking a hit to the chest.

He clutched his son tight and ran away from the village, pulling the arrow out.

After a few minutes of running he saw a cave where he could hide. Rushing inside he ran deep into the cave hoping no one saw them enter. He threw Tougen to the floor of the cave and sat down trying to make sense of what just happen. Tougen rose up. "Dad?" He spoke up quietly but his father snapped and struck him hard. Tougens fathers mind had snapped with rage and confusion, He no longer cared for anything and only wanted to kill the person that killed his wife. He wanted nothing more than to kill his own son now. He reached his hand back and formed a blade of ice in his hand rushing forward and slashing at him wildly. Blood coating the cave walls as Tougens body fell to the floor. His father looking down at him. He turned around slowly and walked out of the cave no longer care about anything, not even bloodlust. Walking out from the cave he crouched down and couched up an insane amount of blood that covered the ground. He fell down and stopped moving and his blood spilled from his body.

Tougen lay there for a few moments before crawling over to the wall and lying against it. His entire life was destroyed in a matter of hours; it was too much for him to handle as his mind became foggy, tears ran down his cheek. He let out a soft sigh and sat there motionlessly. A blizzard suddenly hit as it pounded the cave, his eyes turning an icy blue color to match the cold.

**-End Flashback-**

"A little after that Rin found me. After awhile we decided to become brother and sister and to protect each other." He sighed not really happy about sharing his past with anyone. He was shocked when he looked up seeing everyone crying again.

Everyone but Eva-san was crying heavily this time, even Kotaro and Negi were crying. Negi wiped away his tears. "How terrible! All because of what your ancestors did in the past." Kotaro chimed in and agreed with him. "Yeah! How could they treat you both like that!"

Asuna thought for a moment then spoke out. "Hey, that little girl that destroyed your clan, It sounded like… Evangeline-san." As she said it every one instantly agreed looking back at Eva who hadn't cried at all from his story. "w-were you the one that destroyed his clan?" She asked not sure if she would answer.

"Hmph, yeah I destroyed them. Their blood made my mind go insane when I drank it." She huffed a bit not really caring about what had happened in the past. Tougen got onto his feet, giving her a cold glare. A cold feeling over took the rest of them as Eva glared back and a frighteningly evil grin. The air cracked with a thunderous sound as the two locked eyes.

Negi quickly got up, trying to calm them down. "M-master, please don't fight." As he spoke he was glared down by them both. The silence of the two was deafening, after a few moments minutes of them glaring at each other, Eva spoke out. "I need a drink." Tougen chimed in "Me too." He followed Eva into the castle to get a drink. Asuna and Negi blinked a bit dumbfounded at how quickly that happened. "What just happened?" Negi shrugged and looked at everyone else who were also shocked.


	5. night of laughs

Here is the next Chapter, Hope you enjoy it. Also all the cliff hangers I've left on all of my chapters are normally how Negima goes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Negima Sensei in any way, this is purely a fanfic made for entertainment.**

Please R&R if you could.

**Side note**:

Well I'll be taking a break on the Brutality for a few chapters so I thought I'd add in some comedy in this one. It'll be slightly dark and twisted for some of the parts but hopefully you get a few laughs out of this one. Unfortunately this chapter will be short for the most part.

* * *

Evangeline and Tougen both disappeared into the castle as Negis' group plus Rin followed them in. After a few minutes of wandering through the long halls they stopped at a door hearing Eva and Tougens voices. Negi remembered the room as his masters' personal bar that was made after Asuna and Kotaro joined in on the training.

Eva was sitting on a gothic like couch as she sipped her sake with a blush on her face from having already consumed a decent amount of alcohol. Eva loved drinking in shaded places and could hold her liquor without becoming drunk. One of Chachamarus sisters was behind the bar serving drinks, handing Tougen a cup.

Tougen was quite used to alcohol since he started drinking very early to cope with what happened. Rin rushed over to him wanting to stop him but the over powering smell made her feel dizzy. She was offered a drink by Eva who really just wanted to see what she was like when she was drunk. Rin took the cup and gulped as she stared at the liquid; she had never had sake before and was unsure as how it would affect her. She quickly drank it all in one big gulp setting the cup down. She suddenly felt light headed as her cheek turned a bright shade of red. She wobbled around a bit as her mind became foggy.

Tougen blinked a bit and looked up at his sister. "Geez… you sure are an easy drunk." He laughed a bit seeing his sister wobbling all over the place now, knowing it was only a matter of time until she passes out. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her foot stomping on the ground as a strange screech came from her.

Rin wobbled over to Tougen and grabbed onto his arm, looking up at him her eyes were filled with tear. She clung to him and started cry heavily. "Why don't you love me anymore?" She blurted out clearly drunk at this point. Her sudden words shocked everyone as Asuna said "N-no way...y-you two are like that?.." Nodoka was shocked as she saw Rin clinging to her brother tightly. "B-but you two are brother and sister!" Nodoka suddenly fainted but was caught by Yue. "Ah! Nodoka! Pull your self together" Yue shook her a few times but Nodoka was out cold.

Eva was laughing out loud at this point; she couldn't believe how a simple drink could make for something so entertaining. "It must have been pretty strong to work that fast." Setsuna watches as Rin falls unconscious. "Let me try!" Konoka dashes over to the bar and gets a drink. "Ojou-Sama!" Setsuna freaked as she saw Konoka drink a large amount of sake, before she could react to it, it was too late. "Wow~ I feel so warm~" Konoka's face turned red as she clung to the nearest person, which was Tougen, she leaned forward as if she was going to kiss him. Tougen stared at her then turned to Setsuna seeing her draw her blade. "Let go of my Ojou-sama!" she slashes at him which forces him to jump away with Rin, Setsuna caught Konoka in her arms before she fell over. "Are you alright Ojou-sama?" She had turned her face to her but was shocked at what happened next. Konoka had leaned forward and kissed Setsuna on the lips in front of everyone. Nodoka started to wake up again as she was greeted by the sight of the two locking lips, she quickly fell unconscious again. "Ah! Nodoka! Not again!" Yue shook her some averting her eyes from the two.

Konoka pulled away after kissing Setsuna for a minute or two laying her head onto her chest. Setsuna blushed deeply, feeling steam coming off her face. "o-ojou..Sama…" She spoke as she passed out on the floor. Evangeline was holding her sides from the pain of laughing. Negi, and Asuna watched the scenes unfold. Haruna watched with a grin on her face knowing this could be great for a rumor, but a little afraid of what Setsuna would do to her if she did.

Kotaro had gotten lost and was wandering around for a few minutes when he finally found them. He looked over seeing Setsuna-chan and Konoka-chan lying on the floor unconscious. "What happened to them?" He also noticed Nodoka-chan out cold as Negi and Asuna chimed in at the same time. "Don't ask." Kotaro thought something strange most have happened for them to say that. He saw Eva holding her sides laughing like crazy, knowing that he just missed some good.

"Geez… guess I should put Rin to bed for the night." He was a little disappointed that he couldn't stay and drink but he would end up worrying about his sister, even though she was only drunk. "Where is the sleeping quarters?" He asked Eva who snaps her fingers for Chachamaru to show him. After a minute or two of walking they came into the room, setting Rin down onto a bed. "Goodnight Rin." He turned to walk away but heard a strange sound coming from her. "Oh? You're already awa…" he stopped in mid sentence when he saw her; the orb that was lodged into her chest had started to glow brightly, giving off an eerie glow. "N-n…no…Stay away…" Rin muttered in her sleep as if something was getting close to her. "Momma… Daddy…don't go!"

Tougen sat down next to her taking her hand into his. _She must be having that nightmare again…_ A sudden chill ran down his spine as if his life was endangered.

Outside at Mahora, the sun was starting to set as most of the students were heading home from their clubs now. On the hill over-looking the school a bulky figure stepped out of the shadow of a tree. He placed his hand onto the trunk, grinning as he looked at the school. "Finally….I've found you." The tree slowly started to whither away as the energy was sucked from it.

_**Comedy with Eva and Me**_

_Eva&blaze: "Welcome to the third episode of Comedy with Eva and blaze!"_

_Staring the host Evangeline the Vampire.._

_Eva: "Hello Humans."_

_And Staring the Co. Host blaze!_

_blaze:"...why am i the co. host?_ "

Eva: "Ahahaha! For someone who just started you provided me with alot of entertainment this time around!"

blaze: "Ugh..glad you enjoyed it."

Eva: "what the hells wrong with you? and why are you so messed up?"

blaze: "figures you don't remember...i'm just recovering from the last time."

Eva: "suck it up, i didn't even hurt you that bad."

blaze: "You broke both my arms are sucked my blood til i pass out!"

Eva: "So what? i do that to the Boy almost on a daily basis."

blaze: "...i feel sorry for Negi..."

Eva: "What was that?"

blaze: "..Nothing!"


	6. Awakening

Here is the next Chapter, Hope you enjoy it. Also all the cliff hangers I've left on all of my chapters are normally how Negima goes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Negima Sensei in any way, this is purely a fanfic made for entertainment.**

Please R&R if you could.

* * *

As Night quickly set in at the resort, Tougen sat near his sister watching the light slowly fading from the room. Laughter and shouting could be heard a few rooms over as the voices of Asuna and Eva were clashing. A few minutes passed as the voices faded, followed by Negi, Asuna, and Kotaro helping Setsuna and Konoka into bed. He watched the others getting into bed as he sat next to Rin watching over, as he had always done whenever she had her nightmares. He watched the light fade completely from the room, only a faint light from outside could been seen now. He walked outside staring up at the moonless sky. _Bu-bump…Bu-Bump…Bu-bump…Bu-Bump…_

Tougen fell to the ground as his heart skipped a beat. His vision became blurry; the sounds around him were distorted. He clutched his chest as his heart started to beat at an irregular pas. _"N-not…again…"_ Steam started to rise from his body as a thin layer of ice formed on his arms, feeling slightly different than it was earlier as if it was more controlled this time. His eyes flashed a deep shade of red as his body is covered with ice, slowly rising to his feet he looks at his body still able to move at will. "This is…different..." He was slightly confused as well as shocked that he was still in control. He heard from behind him a person up from behind him.

"It seems you can control it now, or at least partially control it." As the figure walked out of the shadows, Tougen recognized the figure to be Setsunas'. She had been watching him for a few minutes up to the point of his body starting to change. "No, I still have no control over it, but it is the first time I didn't lose consciousness when it happened." He examined his body feeling slight tingles here and there. Deciding to test it he raised his hand and pointed out into the open. He concentrated hard until a blade of ice shot forward piercing the ground as the air around it is drawn to it in a sudden gust; the area is enveloped by a cold mist. The mist clears slowly revealing a small ice flower where the blade was. Tougen takes a step forward to pick it up but it shatters soon after forming leaving behind sharp spikes all over the ground. "Huh…interesting…" He gives a slightly pleased look but couldn't think of any practical use for such a move.

With a smirk on his face he turns his back to Setsuna but slashes his hand downward causing a few needles of ice to be sent toward her. As if in an instant the ice is shattered into powder. Setsuna sheathes her sword back as the dust travels past her, her figure illuminated for a moment showing a fierce but beautiful appearance. "Beautiful..." Setsuna blushed for a moment thrown off by the words when Tougen dashes forward at her. His ice claw stopping just a few inches from her face, aswell as Setsuna's blade holding steady at his throat. The two stepped back from each other exchanging glances for a moment. Using instant movement they clashed with such force it caused shockwaves to be sent through the air. Tougen was barely able to keep up with her speed and was being pressured by her attacks. Setsuna even though faster was being overpowered, being forced back a few inches with each attack.

Although Tougen was winning in sheer power, with his control over the ice unstable, his ice claw was beginning to break apart. With his attacks slowly getting weaker he jumped back to catch his breath. The ice that broke off lay on the ground and began to turn to mist. It engulfed Setsuna quickly, her feet were coated in a thin ice that slowly creped up her body. Setsunas figure was engulfed by the mist, her face showing for a second with a cold expression. The mist was suddenly blown away as she released her wings, shooting upwards a few meters into the air. Like lightning Setsuna shot downward slashing her "Ougi: Zanganken" slashing downward with intense force; Guarding with his claw he was able to block it however his claw was completely shattered. Trying to put distance between them he dashes backwards. "Guess I have no choice huh...?" Not wanting to use his power too much, but with no choice he concentrated for a few moments as his body was slowly encased in ice. A chilling mist was being exuded from his body, the ice contracting and crushing itself around him. Only moments after this it took the shape of his body.

Wasting little time Setsuna dashed forward slashing upward at him. To her surprise her attack was stopped with just his hand. Her eyes widened as she heard a crackling sound coming from her sword; it was beginning to freeze over from just touching him. Jumping back she added Ki to the blade to warm it up the ice falling off. "Chilling Encasement." Tougen smirks feeling power flowing through and around him, disappearing from Setsunas vision she sheaths her sword waiting for the attack to come at her. In a flash Tougen is sent flying away from her, unable to regain his composure he slides over to edge of the castle. However instead of falling he somehow was standing in midair a few feet from the edge.

Setsuna was slightly surprised that he could levitate but soon relieved when looking again there was a trail of ice from his feet barely touching the edge that was holding him up. "I see… So anything you touch in that state instantly freezes, as well as giving you an impressive defense." Tougen smiled a bit seeing that she got it rather quickly standing back up he walked off the trail of ice he made, the air under his feet instantly crystallizing creating a walk-way. He walked higher into the air as if there were stairs already there; looking down at Setsuna he raised his hand motioning for her to attack. Flying upward she spread her wings out causing a shockwave, Dashing forward she thrusts her sword at him being met with a wall of ice blocking her way. Her first thrust barely scratches it; Tougen thrusts his hand through the wall shooting a spear of ice at her though missing her completely. As Setsuna dashes through the air he fires shards of ice at her. Setsuna stops slashes the shards to dust she flew back down to his level being met with a barrage of Ice shards. Holding her ground so to speak she destroyed them one my one the ice being turned into crystal dust covering the field.

As their fight in the air continued Konoka walked out onto the Terrance rubbing her eyes as she had just woken up, looking up to the sky her eyes widened at the sight. "Ah...Pretty!" she stared up at the two fight as the crystal dust ran across the sky being illuminated by the dim light. Tougens whole body was shinning due to the ice on him. Setsunas wings were glistening as if they were glowing. Hearing Konokas' voice setsuna lost her concentration and swooped down to her. "O-ojou-Sama! You're awake are you feeling ok?" Worried that she was still affected by the sake but after looking at her she seemed like she was fine. "I'm fine Set-chan, but what were you two doing? It was so pretty!" Tougen descends down near the two the ice cracking and disappearing off his body. "Setsuna. Thank you, I think I understand my power a little bit more now."


	7. Struggle to survive

Here is the next Chapter, Hope you enjoy it. Also all the cliff hangers I've left on all of my chapters are normally how Negima goes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Negima Sensei in any way, this is purely a fanfic made for entertainment.**

Please R&R if you could.

* * *

The night went on as the three sat outside watching the crystal dust still in the air but slowly dissipating. Konoka looked over to Setsuna whose wings were still out seeing them glow in the light. "So pretty!" Konoka clung to Setsuna rubbing her head against her wings. Setsuna blushed deeply as her ojou-sama clung to her and was rubbing her wings. "a-ahh! O-ojou-sama be careful, my wings are sensitive." Still blushing like mad but her words seem to provoke her childish side. Konoka started to tickle her wings now watching Setsuna squirm and wiggle slightly laughing but her face was becoming redder, "Ojou-sama…" She tried to move away slightly to catch her breath completely forgetting that Tougen was still there with them.

Tougen was stunned at how friendly the two were not sure if he should interrupt them or simply walk away. Though his thoughts were stopped as Konoka stopped tickling Setsuna, the two then laughed softly for a few seconds. Tougen blinked a bit at the two then suddenly came to an understanding about them. "_I See... so those two..."_ Setsuna blushed deeply as she just remembered Tougen was with them turning to him she was thinking of a way to explain when her eyes suddenly spotted his hand. "Tougen! Your hand it's frozen." She wasn't sure if he was losing control of his powers or not standing up quickly. Tougen was surprised by the suddenly announcement since he wasn't feeling cold, but he lifted his hand up seeing that most of his hand was slightly blue along with patches of ice on his hand. He was barely able to move it at all let along feel anything from it. "Have your powers…?" Setsuna was hesitant knowing that his powers were dangerous if they went out of control thinking that she should go get Rin. "No, I think it's a recoil effect due to a lack of control." Shaking his hand a bit to get the ice off he tried to warm his hand up but it remained freezing cold.

Konoka took out her beginners' wand taking Tougens hand in hers, leaning her head down a bit she begins to concentrate a warm feeling overtaking the two. Tougens hand slowly started to regain feeling as the color came back to it. Konoka removes her hands from his and she smiled gently. "Is that better?" she asked him. Tougen clutched his fist a few times, "Much better, thank you." A though arises as his body relaxes. "What good is this seal for if it doesn't do its job?" he places his hand onto his chest just over the large X shaped scar on the right side of his chest clutching at it slightly angry. Setsuna though for a moment thinking back remember that he had two large scars on his chest. "Seal? That's what that scar is? But what is it supposed to do?"

"Originally it's meant to suppress my clans' powers until we come of age. But it also has a second function. When we come close to death the seal will suppress our power and revert us back to the body of an infant. Because of this it seems we can live on for hundreds of years, but every time we use it, its power slowly fades away and after it's gone it can't be reapplied. Unlike my clan however my seal seems different, it's most likely to do with the fact I had human blood flowing in my veins. My power seems to fluctuate because of them getting stronger or weaker at random times. I doubt I could even revert back to infant state with this faulty seal, it would most likely kill me the second I use it." Even though he never regretted his mother giving birth to him he always wonders how his life would be if he was just a normal human. "I don't mind it at all really; it has helped me a lot through the years."

The three spent a few more minutes talking in the darkness as sleep began to creep its way into them. They headed back to where everyone was sleeping; Konoka and Setsuna slept in beds next to each other even though Konoka protested it, wanting to sleep in the same bed though quickly gave up after a minute being too tired to argue anymore. Tougen lies down next to Rin as his gaze shifting to the outside. "The air... something..horrible feels like its going to happen…" Trying to push the though away he rests his hand on the pillow falling asleep in a few minutes. Elsewhere Negi and Eva were sitting in her master bedroom, Eva sipping at her sake before looking up at the ceiling. "That boy, there is an aura of death surrounding him." Negi looked at his master then turned his head to the light above him simply sighing heavily.

As morning slowly rose over the resort the group stirred, Negi and Asuna already being awake and ready since they had to help with the festival preparations after they leave. It took less than 30 minutes for them to get ready. Konoka was waiting for Setsuna to arrive, seeing her coming up she immediately clung to her arm pulling her along. "So those two…" Tougen stared at the two as Negi and Asuna looked at him. "Ah so you figured it out huh?" Negi put his arm behind his back, expecting Tougen to fully understand the situation. "Those two…I've never seen such a close friendship before! It's truly inspiring!" This caught them all off guard almost all of them falling at his ignorance. The two lovers however were too far away to hear anything. Tougen looked at them with a quizzing look wondering if he said something wrong. "Ah…n-never mind." Negi was surprised at Tougens ignorance but put it aside as Eva walked out. "We'll be going on ahead Master." Negi said waving to Eva who gave a glare in return obviously pissed at waking up so early. The group stepped up to the teleportation platform as the energy surrounded them, being taking outside.

_**Distorted Campus**_

As Negis' group step out of Evas' Cottage they stop dead in there tracks. What they were seeing wasn't the normal walkway that ran from the campus to the Cottage, It was Nothingness. There was absolutely nothing but a single walkway that led into darkness. W-what is going on!" Asuna stuttered not knowing where they are. "Relax Asuna-San its just an Illusion created by magic, what's more...I can't feel any life at all… its like…everything is dead." Negi took a step back as he started to sweat, he had read about such a thing in the forbidden books in the library. A magic that not only froze the people inside the spell, turning them to stone statues that would only revert back to normal if the user stopped it or either died; but also displaced the damage done to the area in the spell making anything inside the spell immune to damage. It was a high level spell that hardly anyone could master. It was most likely Asuna that prevented them from being frozen in place

"**So…You can still move… I was hoping that you would be frozen in place so it wouldn't come to a fight." **A booming voice was heard as it echoed throughout the forest. Rin was suddenly struck with terror falling to her knees. "I-its…h-him…" Rin shuddered with fear her body not reacting to her anymore. Tougen went wide eyed as he heard her words knowing instantly what she meant. It was Magus, the one that destroyed Rins village and killed her parents. It had to be! He clenched his fists together taking a few steps forward. "_**Come on**_**…" **With a dark almost demonic voice he ordered them to move forward. Asuna helped Rin up who was barely able to walk at all. Her legs were limp knowing that the man that destroyed her life was just moments away. She looked up to her brother hoping that he would support her, but her eyes widened at the sight of him. Tougen had an intense aura of blood lust surrounding him; it was so thick that it was partially visible. "Are you Ok Rin?" Tougen turned his head slightly to check on her, Rin however gasped a bit seeing one of his eyes was in the process of changing from icy blue to a dark shade of red. Rin simply nodded looking down at the ground. As the group continued on the twisting path a red glow appeared in the distance; they picked up the pace as the area around them was suddenly engulfed in a red light.

_**Plaza Engulfed in flames.**_

Negis' eyes shut tight as the light blinded him, when he opened them, they were in the middle of the Plaza at the base of the world tree, but instead of a dreary and distorted look like everything else, the area around them was surrounded by flames. Outside the flames were the students of Mahora Academy frozen in place as they had been petrified. At the opposite side of the fire was a massive figure that looked over 10 feet tall, cloaked in darkness, Tougen instantly knew that this was Magus. Standing beside his was a small cloaked figure barely one forth the size of Magus himself. "What do you want here-." Before Negi could finish his sentence a rush of air passed by him as Tougen dashed over to Magus in a fury of rage. His body had already started to change as ice began to cover his arms, forming large ice claws. Within seconds he reached Magus thrusting his claw directly at his head, gripping it tightly in his hands. He began crushing it with all his might. "I see…so this is your power." In an instant Tougens claw was removed by a brush of Magus's hand, tossing his into the air. The small figure suddenly jumped high into the air above Tougen as its body split in two, forming a copy of it self. The two figures twist their bodies in the air spinning rapidly sending a blow to Tougens chest. Tougen crashed hard onto the ground bouncing upward from the force coughing up a bit of blood. Tougen lays there for a moment as Magus walks over to him. "How do you like my subordinates? They are called Shadow Mana." Reaching down Magus picks Tougens body up with one hand holding him over his head. "B-Brother…! Rin looked on in horror as her brother was in danger of being killed. She wanted to help him, but her body was trembling too much for her to move. She could do nothing but watch, when a shadow over took her, the two shadow manas that attacked Tougen had appeared in front of her reaching to strike. Using instant movement Setsuna slices through them in an instant at the shadows were cut in half. Sheathing her sword she went to check if Rin was ok, suddenly jumping backwards as the cut shadows had again multiplied this time to four barely scratching at Setsunas' wings. As Setsuna pulled back some of her feathers fell out from the attack, as she looked on she saw the feathers floating downwards as they began to wither, turning to dust infront of her eyes.

"Negi Sensei! Becareful, those shadows suck out your life force!" The shadows began to split into multiple copies again this time there were ten of them. Negi vanishes from sight appearing behind the shadow copies, casting ten arrows of lightning in the blink of the eye, he manages to hit all of them. The shadow copies fall to the ground as smoke from the arrow rises from their bodies. Clapping her hands together once, Konoka looks on at the fight, "Wow! Way to go Negi-kun!" Negi rubs his head in embarrassment, giving over at the bodies as they begin to move again. "What! Magic doesn't work on them?" seeing them rise up again the holes in their chest had already closed. Magus looked on at the group struggling with the shadows, tightening his grip on Tougens body the bones starting to snap every few seconds. Blood started to flow out of his mouth as well as his arms, the bones in them already crushed several times. Tougen gasped out coughing up blod onto Magus. "D-damn you…" As his blood dripped onto the ground steam was being emitted from it, his body now beginning to smoke heavily. "

Rin watched her brother beginning to change into his demon form, knowing that if she played her fluteshe could stop it, but at the same time playing it would mean that Tougen would most likely die. She couldn't decide what to do tears began to roll down her cheeks putting her hands onto her head. "No…! Don't..Not again!" she screamed out as Magus dropped Tougen to the ground. Tougen started to move getting onto his knees as the ice forming on his body began to get thicker, denser but instead of just ice, it was absorbing the color of his blood as well. Tougens body was enveloped in a thick slab of frozen blood; his eyes were the only thing left on his body that could he seen. Raising his head he let out a demonic growl towards Magus. Two shadow manas appeared behind him striking at his back. Tougen growled loudly at them digging his claw into the ground next to them, a pillar of ice surround them. The pillars crack suddenly the shadows inside splitting in half this time however instead of multiplying their bodies broke in two then turning to dust. "Ah! Ice magic! Sensei, they are weak to ice attacks!" Setsuna was busy dodging the shadows attack mostly keeping in the air. Negi nodded to Setsuna dashing forward he cast a single arrow of ice at a shadow following her, hitting its arm as it tries to dodge freezing it solid and falling off shattering on the ground. Asuna and Kotaro were busy running from the attacks since they themselves knew no magic and were close range fights. Konoka stayed near Setsuna bringing out her artifact incase she were to get hurt.

Rin sat there watching the battle, seeing her brother in a blind fury attacking at the shadows around him made her scared; she had only seen him that demonic looking once before her body trembling at the sight. Her figure was suddenly blackened as a shadow mana had appeared in front of her, it was the one Negi had hit with an arrow aiming its attack for Rins head. Negi and Setsuna were too busy fighting the shadows as the continued to split apart. Rin looked up seeing its attack about to hit, Tougens claw wrapping around its body crushing it to dust in front of her. "Brother..?" she barely managed to speak wondering if he was in control, but her thoughs stopped short seeing her brother reaching back getting ready to strike her down. Tougen thrusted his claw into the ground where Rin sat, Setsuna had barely managed to get her away from him, suffering a scratch to the shoulder.

Magus appeared in front of Tougen, "You're nothing but a wild beast now." He sighed a bit disappointed at the way he was, thrusting his hand forward, piercing Tougens body as if it were made of paper. Tougens blood flew every which way as the ice around his shattered into a crimson dust. Tougens eyes suddenly turned empty as the bloo spilled out. Magus stood over his raising his hand into the air. "Brother…brother…" Rin was looking from in the sky with Setsuna, calling out to him. "Brother! Get up!" She had gotten over her fear, not wanting to see him die she shouted out to him. "BROTHER!" Magus thrusts his arm down to the ground causing the ground to tremble. "NOOO!" Rin screamed out in terror as she saw her brother impaled, or so she thought, when she opened her eyes back up she saw a strange woman standing next to Magus, stopping his hand from reaching Tougens body. "Isn't this enough…?" She sounded depressed as she was stopping his massive fist with only one hand. Her gaze shifted upward to meet Magus's giving him a cold stare. "Lets end it here..."

**Part one: End**

This marks the end of the 1st part of my story. The next part consists of mostly Fighting, training, and a bit of comedy. Hope you continue to read.


	8. Entrance: Empty Soul

Attention! Sorry for the long wait of the next part. Writers block can be a real pain that and losing your hard drive due to a random malfunction. Please keep reading and watching for the story to progresses. There are 3 parts to my story the first of the introduction of the new characters.

The second part is of the week leading up to the festival. And the final part will be of the festival itself. Each part will contain around seven chapters (although part 3 will have a few more.) Now without further ado here is the story.

* * *

_I thought it was all a dream; my body had become cold as I lost the feeling in my arms. The feeling of helplessness was the only thing I felt as the shadowy figure Known as Magus towered over my slowly dying body. The pain had already stopped but I was still horrified when I saw his fist about to end it all. Closing my eyes I only felt a rush of wind around me. I thought I had died and was floating in the river Styx. It was then that I felt a warm presence next to me… The voice was soft but so very far away it seemed. I tried my best to reach for the source of the voice, but my body wouldn't respond. I simply stopped trying when only the sound of my slowly fading heart beat was the only thing I could hear; I couldn't even feel the warm presence next to me anymore._

_Images from the past are suppose to flash in front of a person when they die…but why were they not appearing in front of me…? Was my life not something I cared about at all? I couldn't understand it, these feelings that weren't appearing. I wanted to see one, something from my life that meant something to me. I waited for what seemed like hours but nothing appeared, only the quickly growing darkness in my vision. I feel into despair as I lost all feeling in my body, even my heart beat seemed to stop now. As I waited there for deaths embrace I heard the faint sound of sobbing. I tried to look through the darkness for something that made the sound. The sobs only grew as a glow of light enveloped me, when I opened my eyes again I was surprised by the scene in front of me. It was a time when Rin had just met. We were still just getting to know each other since both of my lives where destroyed._

_We could never stay in any village for more than a month or two at a time, there where always demon hunters out everywhere we went. We only wanted to live in peace but the humans of this world only saw us as a threat. We mainly lived in caves or abandoned houses in the forest. Food was never an issue thanks to Rins' Knowledge of the plants and herbs. Until one night when we were attacked by another Ice Raider group, they had planned of selling Rin as a slave though they were few in number. I had no choice but to kill them as they dragged her away from me. The fighting lasted for a few minutes and I was able to take her back from them. I saw her crying as the hunters' body and blood was around her. Her tears didn't stop for a long time and I could do nothing to cheer her up. I hated seeing her crying like that. I never wanted her to cry again so I had to get stronger. …I wanted…to get stronger…for her…sake…I…_

**Part 2, Chapter 1: Tears of Anguish.**

"Brother! Please...wake up!" Rin yelled desperately to her brothers' lifeless body as Konoka had begun using her artifact on Tougen. The blood had since stopped flowing from his body but his wounds were not closing. The area around his body was coated in his blood along with a chilling air. A barrier was placed around them by Negi to keep the Shadow Manas at bay. The shadows however suddenly stopped attacking the group as they flew to Magus, fusing with his body. The woman holding him off lowered her hand from his fists taking a few steps back. She reached inside of her shirt pulling out a card. "Eh! C-could that be...Pactio!"

"Erika… so you really intend to fight me?" Magus looked at the woman named Erika that stood in front of him. Jumping backwards Erika slide further back, "Adeat! Shackled Reaper" Erika is enveloped in chains are her outfit changes to a tattered and torn black Kimono, the chains around her wraps around her arms and legs as they bind her to the ground she is standing on. Raising her hands in the air she swings down as a Scythe forms out of the air. "Hah very nice but how do you plan to fight like that?" As Magus watched her the ground under him began to crack, multiple chains shooting out of the ground and wrapping around his legs and arms. "Ohh.. I see so this is how you fight." Flexing his massive muscles, the chains instantly break turning to scrape. Swinging the scythe again she sent chains out of the blade toward him wrapping around his arm and pulling him to her. "I am bound to the Earth, My hatred, my sorrow; I'll let you feel all of it, until you are nothing but an empty shell of a demon." Erika began to sink into the ground as Magus was dragged down with her; gripping at the chains he rips them from his arm. Several chains appear from under him and surround him in a wall of cold steel.

Magus reached out his hand toward the chains being met with a jolt of electricity trapping his hand in place sending powerful jolts throughout his body. Magus however made no expression simply viewing the pain as a hindrance changing his glance over to Erika. "This can only hold me for so long." Erika whose face was the only thing showing now simply gave a cold smile before it too disappeared underground. Even though her body was out of sight, the sound of her chains could be heard throughout the area. The chains jingled faster with each passing second as Magus stood waiting for her to appear again. Suddenly the sound stopped as the chains surrounding Magus wrapped around him binding him to the ground. Magus struggled a bit with this but the chains soon began to fracture under him strength. Before he could break through them more chains shot out of the ground piercing his massive limps. With a pained grunt let out Magus began to get irritated at the nuisance, tightening his muscles he started to pull the chains out of the ground. The chains were quickly uncovered as Erika's body was forced out of hiding being drawn toward him. The chains shattered under the intense pressure as power was being drawn into his right arm, an aura of darkness surrounded it as he lurched forward thrusting his fist at the body.

Seconds before his arm made contact, a hand came from behind him resting on his cheek. A soft laugh was heard from behind along with a familiar voice. "Your mine now…" The figure behind him was Erika but instead of her tattered clothing she was wearing, her body was enveloped in an aura of brilliant blue. Magus's Fist came into contact with the other Erika as it suddenly glows the same color, just then a massive Incantation circle over took the area around the two, The body Magus pulled from the ground disappeared into the circle forming the final symbol in it taking a chain reaction as the energy begins to build up. Erika chuckles softly as her hand slide off his cheek floating in front of him as the light from the circle blankets Magus his feet beginning to freeze over. "Let me show you… just how my clan got its name…"

Erika stood at the edge of the magic circle raising her hands into the air she held them together beginning to chant the incantation.

"_Oh ruler of the desolate waste land, Ye who voids all life"_

"_Ye who calls forth the frost, surround mine enemy in your light!"_

Erika places her hands onto the middle of her chest, digging them into the skin before her chest begins to open up, ripping open a hole in her chest reveals a small Sapphire sphere floating in the middle, glowing with the resonance of the incantation.

"_I summon the arctic winds; I summon the void to devour thy soul!" _

"_Let all who rest in thy sight be forever sealed… Come forth Fukyuu Aisu."_

Erika jumps back as the jewel inside her chest glows brighter, the magic circle also resonating with it. A chilling cyclone of wind overtakes the area around Magus surrounding and blanketing the entire magical circle. "What…is this? You can't possibly think this will hold me..!" Magus voice stopped as his body was frozen instantly, the cyclone of cold air crystallizing the entire area around him, forming a massive cylinder of ice. At the center of the ice was Magus, his face frozen in a look of disbelief. Erika sighed softly as the energy around her body slowly dissipated into the air, the hole in her chest closing up concealing the jewel inside.

Negi looks on in awe at the woman, dispelling the barrier around them. Erika dusts off her hands turning around to meet the boy, walking over to him to make sure they were ok. She saw something horrible though; Tougen was laying lifelessly on the ground his blood frozen solid around him. His eyes were rolled back in his head, no longer drawing breath. Rin sat beside his body, tears still streaming down her face as she clutched Tougens hand. Erika walks over to them standing next to Rin, "Hey stop crying girl, He isn't dead yet."

The group's eyes open wide at this as they all looked at Erika, surprised at her words. Rins eyes slowly widened turning her head to meet Erika. At that moment Tougens chest jutted upward, falling back down as a crackling sound was heard from the scar above his heart. The skin parted opening up and revealing a sapphire sphere similar to Erika's. The jewel floated in the center of the opening and began to be enveloped in darkness.

"Now it has begun…The trial of Emptiness. When a member of our clan stands on the edge of death, we are given another chance to live. If we are able to beat the trail we are able to live again, but if we fail… our very soul is hollowed out and we end up as nothing but an empty vessel waiting for death." Erika clutched her chest as if in pain, her face growing pale at the thought of the trail. "I-its.. a very difficult challenge. A lot of our clan died simply trying to start the trail, those who were able to begin it fell into a deep sleep and never woke up from it. Its one of the very reasons why our clan was so small to begin with, the trail was considered a forsaken power and forbidden in the clan, those who even attempted at using it were considered outcasts and forced to leave the clan. Of course in some cases like your brother here, it will happen when they 'die' they will have no choice but to undergo the trial."

"**I See… So that's why you were banished from your clan long ago." **Erika broke out into a cold sweat as she slowly turned around gazing at the piller of ice she made; Magus had vanished from the center. "I-it can't be..!" Frantically she looked around for him but she couldn't see nor detect his presence at all. Erika suddenly tensed up, a gust of air shooting past her. She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach as the wind is knocked out of her. "Y-your…alive!" Erika turned her head around as a shadowy figure over-shadowed her. Negi and the others gasp suddenly as the figure appeared In front of them. Rin shielded her brothers' body with her own. "I won't let you hurt my brother!" Rin glares fiercely up at Magus as his massive figure steps forward. "**Heheh…Heheheh!. Foolish girl. I have no need for need for him. The only thing I came here for..was that Orb of Mana in your chest." **Magus reached his hand forward toward Rin, but was met with a large blade instead. Asuna stood in front of him blocking his hand as another hand grasp at Magus's massive arm. Negi clutching his arm hard as he chanted, casting dark magis his body is slowly enveloped in darkness as the magic symbols appear on his hand. "I wont let you lay a finger on her."


	9. Truth, Lies, and Blood

Here is the next Chapter, Hope you enjoy it. Also all the cliff hangers I've left on all of my chapters are normally how Negima goes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Negima Sensei in any way, this is purely a fanfic made for entertainment.**

Please R&R if you could.

* * *

**Part 2, Chapter 2: Truth, Lies, and Blood.**

**World of False Truth.**

Feint steps echoed getting louder with each step. "Come now… you aren't giving up that easily now are you?" The voice seemed to echo endlessly. Tougens eyes shot open standing up suddenly. His vision became blurry for a few moments. A cold sweat broke out on his body as panic sets in. He quickly felt his body but felt something wrong… The wound was no longer there nor were there any traces of blood. Confusion overwhelmed him. "…am I dead?" Tougens voice trembled at the thought. "Heheheh… Don't worry, death wont be coming for you just yet." Tougen looked where the voice was coming from for the first time, but he saw nothing. A cold chuckle came from above. "Where are you looking? Shouldn't you be looking this way?" The figure had appeared behind Tougen but the second he turned it was gone yet again. It seemed to enjoy making fun of him. "Aw, what's the matter? Can't catch me? Well don't worry you'll get use to that soon enough." The voice let out a cold chuckle, " Ahh.. its been so long since someone else came here. I'd really like to play with you…but it looks like you don't have much time left."

Caution signs shot up in his mind as what he could mean, it was then that he noticed it… This place… was completely empty, a white void where no life other than him and the voice where. In the distance he could see a faint darkness. It wasn't much at the moment but he could tell it was creeping towards him. "W-what is this..? Where am I!" His face was showing a mixture of confusion and fear. "Here? This dimension is known to those that visit is as…The Realm of False Life. It is the Final chance given to those of the Fukyuu Aisu clan, whose strong desires bind them to the world. Those that can survive this place are bestowed a special power, But…Those that fail are hollowed out and left to spend their days as a puppet! " The voice took on a more serious tone now; sounds of footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the place. "Now… there's little time left for you. Here is your chance, weather you live or die…" The air suddenly changed, the wind being drawn in behind Tougen. He slowly turned his head around as a glow of sapphire light appeared behind him. The wind seemed to take on a life of its own as it flowed into the light. "**Show me…**" Tougen gazed into the light taking a step back as something started to form out of it. Slowly a pair of hands came out of it, followed by arms and legs. As its torso appeared a loud cackling came from it, followed by its head. "**Show me if you can survive This World of False Truth!**"

Without warning Tougen was sent flying high into the air, he managed to block the attack with his arm but the force of it was too great for him, as he looked down he saw the figures body was finishing forming. It wore a full body robe that had jagged lines of black and blue that covered it in a curved fashion. The robe was opened up at his chest that revealed a massive cross shaped scar that ran from the top of his chest to the bottom of his abs, the center of the scar had a bright silver gem in it. He had short, pitch black hair that stopped at the base of his neck. Just as his body had finished forming, it vanished from sight, Tougens eyes widening suddenly as he appeared in front of him placing his hand onto Tougens chest. Tougens vision became distorted as a large burst of energy was sent through him sending him sailing into the ground below, his body bouncing up from the force of the impact, causing him to cough up a bit of blood. Quickly trying to regain his composure, Tougen got to his feet steadying himself, before the figure appeared next to him, his hand latching onto Tougens face lifting him off his feet. The man held him a foot off the ground, raising his face to look at him. His eyes were a foggy grey color yet had a fierce feeling to them. "I am..Epitome, the punisher of false truth, and guardian of this realm." Raising his hand close to Tougens face, a light appearing around his hand, a flicking motion was made as Tougen felt something wrong, He was suddenly released from his grip, falling to the ground. Epitome raised his hand to up to Tougens chest, making a flicking motion to him as he felt something pass through him, before he knew it he was sailing backwards coughing a bit of blood up from the attack. "_What was that! He didn't even touch me! There's no way he can be so strong._" Flipping backwards he dug his claws into the ground in an attempt to slow down. "If I have to beat you to live then I won't hold back! I'll crush you!" Tougen came to a stop; getting his footing he placed Ki into his feet using Instant Movement multiple times to close the distant, appearing in front of Epitome he infused ice into his right claw hardening it as he thrusts it toward Epitomes head.

Epitome scoffed at the attempt, crouching down and lurching forward pushing his shoulder into Tougens chest, placing his hand onto his chest, digging his heel into the ground he pushed forward hard forcing Tougen to move backwards from it. Epitome lifted his leg up into the air, and brought it down onto Tougens shoulder. Wincing from the pain, Tougen stumbled forward being met with a knee to the face. Epitome spun his body around delivering a roundhouse kick to his face. As Tougen fell backwards his body forming an ark from the force, Epitome spun around crouching down under him thrusting his palm into his back. Tougen gasped out in pain being held in the air unable to move.

"Really now…I thought you were going to 'crush' me… I'm very disappointed. At this rate you'll never be able to get it you know, your true desire." Tougen gasped for air, turning his head to the side to look at Epitome, "M-my...t-tr-ue…desi-re…?" Tougen was dropped to the ground rolling over as he writhed in pain. "What do you….mean?" Before he was given an answer he decided to power up, tightening his right fist in front of his face. His arm pulsed with power as the temperature took a sudden drop, a soft crackling sound coming from his arm as ice began to form on it, thickening to the point of a large slag covering his arm. Large cracks appeared in it as they suddenly broke apart, showing a claw of ice forming as the outer layer breaks open. Before the claw finished forming, he lost sight of Epitome, scanning the area around him quickly, but stopping as he felt something pass through him. He turned his head around slowly; Epitome stood a few feet behind Tougen, a blade was attached to his hand, blood dripping from it. Tougens eyes widened staring at the blade. A crackling sound came from his arm as the ice suddenly shattered into pieces, the broken ice was tinted red as not only his arm, but part of his chest was cut open. He blood gushed out from the wounds, losing his balance Tougen fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him quickly. Epitome stood over his body as he bleed, Tougen tried to speak but his mouth was filled with blood already, only allowing a sputter of liquid out. He stared up at Epitome as the blade neared his face. "Hahahah… I hope you learn more about yourself before you awaken next, otherwise…" before he finished Epitome thrusts the blade into Tougens skull.

**Plaza Engulfed in Flames.**

*crack!*

A suddenly cracking sound was heard from Tougens lifeless body, Rin looked down seeing that the Jewel floating in his chest now had a large crack in it. "W-what does this mean!" The jewel began to lose some of its color starting to fill with a grayish fog. Erika was busy holding off Magus but almost stopped in her tracks when she heard the jewel crack. "Tsk… damn its happening too fast, at this rate he'll…" She jumped to avoid Magus's attack, her leg was caught; Magus threw her to the ground smashing his fist onto her body. "Gah!" Erika cried out in pain digging her scythe into the ground to hold herself up. Magus released Shadow manas from his body sending them toward Rin and Tougen, but they were pierced by chains that came from the ground. "Hah…damn..! I don't think I can protect them for much longer."

A crash of thunder sounded out in the plaza, "COMPLEXIO!" Negi screamed out as he crushed the Thousand lightning spell in his fist, absorbing its power. Negi's body glows a bright golden color as sparks of electricity shot out from his body. Negi appeared In front of Magus, his fist clenched. "What!" Magus was caught off-guard receiving a powerful blow to the face, his body moving a few inches back. Negi wasted no time in following up with a kick to the chin, then an elbow to the gut. Magus was taking blow after blow unable to see which way they were coming from, he guarded his face and chin, having no choice but to take the attack. "Nice going kid! Keep him busy for a few minutes." Negi kept up his assault on Magus, but he felt something was wrong, even though he had a clear advantage in speed, it felt as though his attacks were being absorbed. A sudden movement of magus's shoulder caught Negis' eye, and before he could react, Magus swung his arm smashing into Negis' side sending him colliding into the world tree. Negi quickly spun around in mid-air landing on the side of the world tree, kicking off and rushing at Magus. Just as he reached Magus, his thunder god power ended, the thousand bolt magic leaving his body. "W-what!" Being thrown off by this Negi didn't see Magus lurched forward, taking a heavy hit to the face. Negi flew backwards landing next to the barrier was with Konoka, Rin, and Tougen.

"Negi-sensei!" Setsuna stopped dodging the attacks of the shadow manas, turning her head as a glint of anger showed in her eyes. A shadow mana appears behind her reaching for her head. Setsuna dodges the attack by side stepping; bringing her blade from the ground straight up cleaving the shadow manas' arm and head completely off. She immediately put distance between herself and it, waiting for it to split, but she felt something was off, seeing the body drop to the ground as smoke arose from it, the body turning into black dust. "What…! Could it be?" Another shadow came up at her from the side, this time Setsuna ducked thrusting her blade into the shadow manas neck slicing the head off. She stayed where she was this time watching it. "Oi! Setsuna what are you doing! Get away from it!" Asuna screamed at her to move but she didn't budge. Her mouth gapped open at the shadow mana dropped on the ground as its body started to break up and turn to dust. "W-what! What just happened?" Asuna was baffled by this confused by how that happened. Setsuna let out a sigh of relief, "I figured it out…" Setsuna pointed her blade at Magus, "Once they lose their heads, it's the same thing as every other living thing." Slashing her sword across the air toward Magus in the distance, "Not even these things can escape death." Rin looked at Setsuna, "Oi..Konoka-san does she normally-." Rin's mouth dropped open as Konoka was holding her hands together looking at Setsuna with sparkles in her eyes." So cool~~~~~" Setsuna blushed a little after realizing what she did.

"That came completely out of nowhere." Kotaro couldn't help but chuckle at the out of place line, before a Shadow mana came up behind him. Kotaro infused his wolf spirits into his claws, ripping through the neck of the Shadow mana causing it to into dust. Asuna had been avoiding attacks for a few minutes now, but now that she knew how to take them out, she waited for one to come up behind her, digging her heels into the ground. Twisting her body around, quickly she swung the blunt end of her sword into the side of a Shadow mana, knocking it into a group out them. Asuna dashed forward with instant movement moving right by them. She stood directly behind them, swinging her sword downward, as the head of the Shadow manas fell to the ground. "Phew! It's a lot easier now that we know their weakness…which really isn't one. I mean pretty much everything dies when its head is cut off, well except certain demons." Asuna shook her head, thinking that it was too easy to understand. Setsuna was blushing more, feeling a bit down that she acted cool for nothing now. "**You brats…. Are you mocking me!**" Magus raised his fist into the air, in a quick motion he brought it to the ground, causing a massive earthquake as the ground began to split open. "What! Such power from a single punch…" Negi and everyone else shook along with the ground, when suddenly spears of earth erupted a few feet from the ground. The barrier that surrounded Rin, Tougen, and Konoka was pierced by a few of the spears of earth, but they stopped short just before their bodies. The shacking worsened, causing dirt to the flung into the air, lowering visibility. Erika tried to scan the area for Magus, but she couldn't sense him at all, let along see a foot in front of her face. Erika gasped suddenly as she felt an immense evil aura in front of her, when a gust of wind from that direction blew away the dirt cloud.

Erikas' eyes widened as she saw an aura of darkness emanating from Magus's body. "** Erika… I've been saving this technique for years now, just so I could use it against you."** The sheer evil aura from the technique sent a chill throughout Erika's body, breaking out into a cold sweat; she took a step back, her body trembling. "What is this terrible power…? How…how did you get this kind of power? ...No…you-you didn't. Magus! Did you kill them!" Erika's' body tensed up as she glared at Magus, clenching her fists, "How…How many have you killed some far…?" Erika's voice shook as she spoke. "**Three, she will be the fourth.**" Magus pointed at Rin, who looked back at him, feeling his murderous intent. Erika moved in front of Rin, blocking her from Magus. "I won't let you harm her." Erika raised her hands high in the air, concentrating hard as the air around her began to crackle with energy. A high level of energy swirled around her body.

_Emptyness…Yee who convets death…_

_Nights which never end…_

_Blood frozen by fear…_

Erika's body began to glow with a pale blue color, her eyes flashes a shade of pure white. Her hair seemed to take on a life of its own, changing from a dark shade of purple, to a snowy white color flowing with the energy. The ground around her was beginning to freeze. "Magus… Remember? I swore I'd kill you if you didn't change your ways. I didn't want it to come to this but…"

_Life that holds no meaning, Heart that seeks death._

_Disappear and never return to this world, O evil soul._

Just as Erika finished the incantation, she lost sight of Magus. "W-what the-GAHHHHH!" Erika screamed out, falling to the ground as blood gushed out of her abdomen. Barely able to move she turned her head to look behind her at Rin, Tougen, and Konoka, but her view was blocked by Magus who some how got behind her. "H-how….did…?" Her voice started to get weak barely remaining conscious, using all her energy now to try and stop the bleeding. "**Shadow Stream, I connected our shadow together and attacked out in an instant.**" Magus chuckled deeply seeing that his only obstacle was now gone, he moved forward to the barrier protecting Rin, Tougen, and Konoka." Konoka stared at Magus's massive body as it lurched forward, her hands starting to shake. Rins' eyes started to tear up, fearing that she was about to die, but turned her attention to her brothers body, huddling over it. "Brother!" Rin screamed out, Magus out stretching his arm toward the barrier but suddenly stopped. "**Oh? You still have power?**" Rin opened her eyes and looked up, seeing the body of Negi blocking Magus from moving forward, his body surrounded in a dark energy. "** So… this is the Queen of darkness's, Dark Magic huh?**"

"I won't let you harm them!" Negi shouted at the top of his lunges. The air crackles as, holding his hands out to the side he simultaneously casted two Thousand bolts spell; combining it on top of Magia Erebea. A flash of darkness engulfed the entire area, as the light slowly came back, Konoka's mouth dropped open, never having seen this power before. Negis' hair had grown increadibly long in the back and split into two, moving as it they were alive. An aura of darkness surrounds him, dark clouds of energy spinning around his body, making a sound similar to thunder. Negi lifted his hand, staring at it as if in disbelief at his own power. "Original Technique: God of Darkness." Negi's gaze was so piercing that Magus could barely look at him. His body was trembling as if he was shaking with excitement. "**This power…! I can't believe such a small boy could hold such power.**" Negi's body seemed to suddenly split and disappear. Magus lost sight of his when suddenly Negi appeared behind him, placing his hand onto his shoulder. Magus, shocked that he couldn't detect his movement, quickly turned around but Negi had already moved below him, thrusting his fist into Magus's stomach. A stream of dark energy pierced Magus's body, followed by a thunderous sound. Negi disappeared again and appeared next to the barrier. "Konoka-san.. are you alright?" Negi kept his gaze on Magus. "y-yes Negi-kun. Were all fine. Asuna and Kotaro were in awe at the sight. "Negi…Where did you get that power from?" Asuna was stunned but worried that he was pushing himself too much. "Heh… That's some power! It makes having you as a rival that much better!" Kotaro was sweating heavily, able to tell Negi wasn't even trying yet.

Magus slammed his fist into the ground. "**GAH! Stupid brat! Don't think you've won, I haven't even started to fight yet!**" Magus stood up, clutching his stomach.

"I see…That bulky body…its nothing but a shell, isn't it?" Negi deduced this from the his single attack seemed to throw Magus off guard. "**Guess its true, you really are a genius.**" He moved his hand away, and instead of a gapping hole where the energy passed, there was a hard armored skin a foot under the bulky flesh. "**Just knowing that wont help you, Now… Come on!**" Magus charged at Negi, who also dashed forward, their fists meeting each other in a thunderous roar, trading blow after blow, Negi's body however seemed to be taking barely any damage.

"Rin-san, don't worry, Negi-kun will protect us now." Konoka smiled at her, hoping to cheer her up. Erika who was graving injured barely made it into the barrier. "That…kid is something…else." She was barely able to speak and collapsed next to Tougen. Konoka invoked her pactio and started to heal Erika. Rin looked down at her brother taking his cold hand in hers. "Brother…please…come back soon." A tear feel down her cheek and landed onto the cracked sapphire jewel floating in the opening in Tougens chest.

* * *

Pwee..i finally Finished this chapter. Leave your feedback, if you liked, disliked or found something you might want to see.

the next chapter wont take as long as this one did.


End file.
